A Life’s Torment, In Only A Day
by Carson-Phillipps
Summary: She Had Two Addictions In Life: One She Told No One About. The Other Was Edward. He Only Needed Two Things In Life: For Her To Be Alright, & Bella In General. Please Not Rating Change. :D
1. Just A Normal Day, In Every Single Way

Author Note: **HI! :D**

So, I'd like to start off by saying the title bugs me. I'm going to change it as soon as I can think of something else. Have any ideas? _Pleaseee_ let me know. (:  
** Second**, yes. This will be Bella+Edward. Just, not for a while. The story may be confusing at first. I tend to write it while planning ahead, so some of it will be confusing, but I promise to be more thorough if that's ever a problem.

** Third**, please don't judge my story off the first chapter. It has feelings to :pouts:

I've had to it written out since yesterday, but when I went to toss the first chapter in my backpack, stupid Joey walked up to me & made me forget it somewhere. Anyway, Review & I'll be yourrr best friend! I'll buy you stuffff ! ;D

Enjoyyy (:

Ohhh. & Everything belongs to Stephanie Myer, blah blah blah. The plot is mine though (:

* * *

_A Life's Torment, In Only A Day._

She was nothing near plain. Yet, she was nothing near extraordinary either. She had addictions, and fears, and she loved. Or, she tried to anyway. She was never popular, though it was like drama found her, and with drama came news reports, and questions. Stupid, stupid questions. Then again, being the daughter of the chief police, I guess it would be normal for everyone to know your name. Though, that gives them no right to pull themselves into your life, your nightmares, or let alone your past.

He had an addiction to danger. The need for speed as some corny people would call it. He knew that was the main reason for playing such a large role in Bella's life. He knew he'd devote his life to that girl. That doesn't mean she knew it though.

Wither she showed it or not, there was something special about her. And to everyone else around the schoolyards, there was defiantly something going on between them. Bella was quite. She'd go to class, spend breaks and lunch in the library or sitting in her car, with Edward. The so-called "popular" kids labeled her a freak. They'd judge her even more if they knew the real truth. You could call it jealousy if you wanted. Edward was a god. He was perfect; and his eyes, they could simply drive one wild. When one small wink drove Serena into his arms attempting to remove his clothes yet failing, people would laugh. She had a reputation for that stuff. It wasn't until the good, prudey girl Kellie nearly jumped his bones after receiving a smile. That's when the fact that Edward was not only perfect, but also sexually amazing was proven. For someone so undeffinisional, there was something wrong with hanging out with Bella. Then again, the fact that his sympathy for her would allow him to actually associate with her, made him even more wanted. He was the guy that turned girls horny, and had guys questioning their sexuality.

It was near this time in school, right after winter break, that students always transferred in, or left Forks High School. It was a cold, rainy morning, and Bella was nothing near cheery. She didn't want much, She never did. But what'd she'd do to see the sun, once. Who'd she kill for it. "Shit" she said under her breath, as she walked into class a few minutes later. Receiving a doubtful look from her teacher, she took a seat. She laughed, if only he knew. If only everyone knew. Maybe then the pity looks would end. The harassing questions would die off, and people would stop thinking she was an anti-social, mental case.

There was little in life Bella needed, let alone wanted. She was never materialistic, nor big on traveling. She'd spend her free time reading, or keeping in contact with her mother who currently lived in Los Angels. Every month, René would ask Bella to visit. She'd always say no. As much as she loved the Sun, and warmth, she loved her sweatshirts, jeans and long tee shirts more. Then again, there was a reason behind that.

She sat down in her chair and started the worksheet. After a year of trying to get words out of Bella, her teachers gave up. At the start of the next school year, Bella was given a spot in the back, and a worksheet whenever group projects were assigned. At least they weren't forcing her to be social anymore. Social, meant making friends. Making friends, meant telling others your secrets. And no one could handle that amount of information she kept between herself, and her Edward.

Have you ever had a moment, where you can feel everyone's eyes on you? What Bella felt while walking down the hall on the way to her next class was worse. She felt like not only she was being watch, but that she was being tormented. Like, every move she made was being judged- Like when she pulled her hoodie on, and hide her face as best as she could without falling. Or worse: rewarded, like when she stretched, and the small of her back shown. She forced back the tears of fear that she was beginning to form. _Twenty more minutes and then you're home. Twenty more minutes Bella, you can make it._

As she pulled into her next room, she took her seat in the back, opening up her notebook to copy what was on the board. Like every other day, the only word she spoke in or during class was "present" when the teacher took attendance. Though today was different. Usually, she kept her head down, took notes, and read. Hidden in the back, where no one could watch her; no one could talk to her. Though today, her teacher moved her. Why? Who knows. But she went from the last row, to the second. Luckily, she was nowhere near the middle. Instead, she was right by the window. Was this some type of joke? An experiment maybe?! She nodded though, participating and walking over to her new seat. Her new, open, public seat. Sighing, she sat down, and put her bag on the ground. Luckily, there was no one next to her. She put her head down, and continued to draw. Again, normal for her. The teacher finished up role, and Bella tuned him and the rest of the class out. That was, until her classmate Nicole spoke up. "You forgot Erin." Bella's pencil dropped, and her face went white. "Oh yes. Right on time" Bella looked to the front of the room, not noticing the figure in the doorway. She started to shake, not noticeably though. _It's not him. Its not. It's a common name right? It can't be him._ She was brought back to reality though, when the teacher walked over. "Bella, this is Erin. She'll be taking the spot next to each other." He nodded, and went back to the front of the room. "Hey, Whatsup?" She asked, extending her hand and a friendly smile to Bella. When nothing was returned, she pulled her arm back, as a confused look formed on her face. Shrugging, she paid back attention to the class. Bella on the other hand, began to breath again, counting the minutes until she could rush home.

**Down the hall he stood there watching her. Smiling.**

**Three doors down, Edward sighed. Something was up with Bella, he could tell. He was to find out; to make her feel better, as always. She was his fate.**

* * *

Authors Note: &thatsssssss theeee first chapterrr. I hope you like it; and make all the assumptions you want. I'll let you know if you're right or not :b  
REVIEWPLEASEEE? (:


	2. You'll Always Be My Past

**hankkk you forrr the reviewwss. I was all excited when i went to cheak my emial, and had a bunch of alerts & suchhh. I'm gladd you guys like myyy story (:  
Lettt Meee Knowww Whattt youuu Thinkkk Thoughhhhhhh, Mhmm? ! lol.**

**ANywayyyy. Heress the next chapter. You've got about two more until you'll know the whole story between Bella & Aaron, yet i'm sure if you put the pieces together you could guesss. Actually. yes. guesss :D let me nkow what you guess also. ! i mightttt just though it into the story myselff :b lol .**

**So, i won'ttt keep you any longer. Enjoy ! :**

* * *

"What?" She asked, staring at the bronze haired boy a foot or so away from her. He just shook his head, and opened his arms for her to embrace him. "Now, shou, Charlie will be home soon, and the last thing I need his to hear him yell again. I have no intentions on going deaf." He stuck his tongue out, and kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

As she watched him drive off, she walked up to her front door, and entered her house. Following the same routine as usual, she put her backpack down in her room, and started homework. Only, today she wasn't in a homework mood. Instead, she went to the kitchen and flipped through the mail. She frowned when she didn't find anything from her mother, which was weird; they'd talk everyday. Her mind lost the thought though, as Bella heard a car turn on.

She walked to the door, and saw nothing. Walking outside, she hoped it was Edward, though she knew he was far-gone. Though, every thought washed away as she looked at the basket of flowers, and the small note attached. _I'm So Sorry. I Love You, Isszy_. Bella looked up, and saw the car drive off. If the horrid nickname wasn't enough of a sign, that car was.

Bella would notice that car anywhere. She looked behind her at the kitchen clock. After everything she went through last year, she started noticing that the way she acted the nights before, would affect Charlie's hours in the office. For instance, the night she woke up screaming his name, Charlie returned home from work around 2. Yet, when Bella could sleep peacefully, he'd arrive around 6, even later if he believed she was doing better.

He starting doing spontantious cheak-ins, when he found out about Edward. When Bella & Edward caught on, Charlie would pay off a friend to come over, knowing Bella wouldn't notice the car. It made sense though; then again Bella couldn't blame him for it…

Charlie wasn't stupid. That was proven, when he put two and two together. He started noticing scars on bella's arms, and legs, and whenever he'd ask what happened, she had a story.

He also started to notice that every night, or at least four times a week, Bella would call Edward. She'd run outside, and come back a few moments later. Whenever he came over, her story telling scars would be hidden, though in the morning she'd wake up with clothes that would reveal some.

About, twenty minutes after Charlie fell asleep, Edward would come over and sneak into Bella's room, only to leave an hour before Charlie woke up. When he did, he would find Bella's window open, and an open bottle of hydrogen peroxide sitting on the counter. He might have been oblivious, but he wasn't stupid.

It was a Thursday morning, when everything changed though. Charlie came into Bella's room to close her window, as always. As he looked at his daughter, he couldn't help but walk over and give her a quick kiss on the forehead. He smiled; that was until he looked on the other side of the bed and saw the same pair of shorts Bella had fallen asleep with on the ground. Maybe it was jumping to conclusions, maybe it wasn't. Either way, when Bella woke up the next morning, Charlie strictly told her not to see Edward anymore. Day or _night._

Bella agreed, and went off with her day. That night though, when she called up Edward, and went to the front door to let him in, she noticed a new lock. And no key anywhere. Not even bothering, she walked up to her room and attempted to sleep alone.

The next morning, Charlie noticed a closed window, a sleeping Bella in her bed, and not only no open bottles of hydrogen peroxide, but no razors either. Feeling accomplished, he went back to his room to shower and get ready for the day. When he walked back downstairs to say goodbye to Bella, he noticed a new cut. And no fake stories from her.

Bella regained breath, and bit down on her lip.

One Thing Popped In Her Head: Charlie Will Be Home Soon.

Two Numbers Came Next: 15 Minutes Just 15 Minutes.

Then, Before she slammed the door and rushed to her room, three small things came to mind.

_One, Sadly, There's no time to call Edward._

_Two, There's no time to panic. _

_Three, Must find razor. __ I Must forget._

* * *

**A/N: & Thatssssssssss Chapter Deux. Didddd you enjoyy it? I'm sorry its soo shorrtt. i'll make chapter threee a lot longer (: + i'll also have chapter four up tomorrrow, due to the hour and fourty minutes ihave in APUSH tomorow :P  
**

**review. tell me what you thought. tell me what you want to seeee. justtt press the pretty little buttton (: 3**


	3. But Tonight Means Nothing Without You

**Thank you people who have subscribed/reviewed**

**Thank you people who have subscribed/reviewed. You've made me happpyy :D**

**Ahaha. Anyway. Beforeeee I start chapter threeeee, I have two quick replies;:**

**-Inu-ru831: Sorta. You're On the Right Trackkkk.**

**-Chriss128: hahah. Yess we'll deffinatly see more Edwarrdd.**

**I'm disappointed thoughhh. I was totally hoping people would be predicting what would happen & suchhhh. /**

**Byythewayy, for all you confused, yes. Edward is the one Bella goes to, when she feels depressed, or when she cuts. You'll see a bit more of his role in this chapter, along with feelings for each other. Now, before I give you every main detail in the author's note, I shall let you go on & read the story. Again, review. It'll make me smile like a little kid on Christmas day, or whatever the simile iss (:**

* * *

As her tears stopped, and the front door unlocked, Bella began to regain herself. Pulling up her phone, she called Edward. She swore under her breath though, when reaching his voicemail. _"I need you"_ is all she said. Yet, those three words ment so much more. She needed him physically, to wipe the new tears, to press his cold hands on her burning hip, to hold her while she slept. Yet, she needed him emotionally even more. To be there when she broke, to tell her he loved her, because that was Edwards job. He was the one to make her feel like she actually has a reason in life. He was like a guardian angel, the one who knew everything about her, and the one she'd tell anything to. Though she'd never say it out loud let alone admit it to herself, she never needed someone so badly. She felt horrible cutting, when she knew how he felt about it. This time though, she had a good reason…

"Tell me something" He said. It was around two AM, & once again Edward was lying in bed with Bella, her shorts off, with ice on her newest cut. To anyone else, this would look wrong, but to Edward the only thing wrong with the picture was the fact that Bella was hurt. "You Know everything about me Edward" Bella replied, sighing and wiggling a bit. "Its itching for some reason..." Edward but Bella's hand over the ice, as he gently pulled down the right side of her underwear, and checking out the semi-deep cut. Dragging his hand slowly across his hip, he frowned a bit. "It's bad. I don't think I've seen one this swollen." He got off the bed, and went to her the hidden drawer in her closet. Grabbing the extra bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a towel, and another pair of underwear for Bella, he slowly crawled back into bed with her. "Here" He said, handing her the new pair of underwear, "Take these. It must be the fabric from the other pair." She nodded, pulling the covers over her and throwing on the new pair.

"What'd you use?" Edward asked quietly, as Bella pulled the covers back down. "& why…there?" She shrugged, "Charlie's knife." He shuddered, and she nodded, taking his hand in hers. "And... I guess, because that's where my first one was done. I Guess, it was to prove that I've made absolutely no progress. Two years, and no progress." She shook her head, aggravated. "No god damn progress.. I should have forgotten. I should have _stopped_." Small tears began to fall, as Edward pulled Bella close to him. "Shh, shh. You'll wake up Charlie" he said, keeping his hands around her. She shook her head again, cradled in Edwards arms. He glanced at the clock, and slowly started to get up. Bella took his hand, and smiled weakly. "Please?" a small smile came to Edward's lips. "I'll see you in four short hours, No longer. Get some sleep." He whispered against her cheek, kissing it. "I love you Izzy."

At the sound of Bella's scream, Edward cursed. "Bella! Bella! WAKE UP." She shook her, attempting to get her to awake. Instead, she shouted back, still obviously in her dream. "No. Help, No! Get Off Me!" Edward shook Bella again, finally succeeding in waking her up. "You'll wake up Charlie.."

"Too damn bad, it's too fucking late for that"

Edward removed his hands from Bella, despite her pled. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. Charlie ignored her comment, and looked at Edward. "What are you doing her rapist!? Don't you understand the power of a lock?. & You!" He turned toward Bella, "Did you just want a quick fuck? Out of everyone Bella, you should know not to trust him" The way he said his name, filled with venom, Bella lowered her head, nodding in agreement. Charlie calmed down a bit, and turned toward Edward again. "Do your parents know you're here?" "No Sir" Edward said, "I shall go now." He nodded a goodbye to Bella, and turned to leave. Bella quickly wrapped her arms around him, turning him to face her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have screamed, it was a stupid nightmare…" Edward smiled, "Its okay. I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed her forehead, and carefully walked down the stairs. He frowned on his way down, feeling pity for Bella, who must now face Charlie alone, and sorrow for what he know would happen once Bella was left alone, each hidden spot holding different tools, and different stories.

Edward went home, and stared at the ceiling.

Charlie left, only to complain about being woken up two hours early.

&Bella, she was left alone to find herself the razor.

* * *

**A/n: Alright, just so you all know, this is the last chapter for a while, **

**where Bella cuts. I'm getting tired of writing her so depressed. So, yeah. Lol.**

**Pleaseee review? It'll make me happpyyy :DDD**

**Lol. :b Short chapter. I'm sorryyyy.**

**I myself am not a fan of this chapterrrr. **

**Ehh, hopefully you all think its alotttt betterrrr (: lol.**

**Reviewwwwwwww.pressss that pretty little button :D. gogogo :b**


	4. Its A Night Burned InMemories Forever

**Authorrss Noteeee**!:I Reallllllllyyyy like this chapter (:

it was fun to writeeee. ahahha.

Shoutouts/Replies:

1.** Nicoles Lame.** Thats all i'm going to sayyy. Why? Becauseeee she doesnt like to review :b Lmfao. :bily.

2. **BrittniCullen**: wellll, i hope this chapter helps you figure out if you do or do not like this storry. & i hope you do, Lol. & thankyou, i'm glad you enjoy my writing (:

3. **Ch****riss128**: Yourrrr answer is in this chapterrr. Lol (:

Enjoyyyy!

* * *

_Its A Night That'll Be Burned In Our Memories Forever._

"Are you doing any better?" Bella nodded, then shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I don't want my dad to hate you. He can't hate yo-" Edward sighed, putting his hand over Bella's mouth midword. "But you can't tell him the truth either." Bella gave Edward a doubtful look, removing his hand from her mouth. "I'd rather have to do with an overprotective father, then this. And maybe, just maybe they could catch him! Keep him away from me, Charlie, and you even." Edward shrugged, returning the doubtful look Bella gave him. "I don't want your father in danger. And much, much more I don't want you hurt either." Bella's face regained life a bit when Edward said that. "I know. Its why I cant deal with Charlie hating you." Edward nodded, mumbling under his breath.

If Charlie wasn't going to keep Bella safe, he would. No one would get through Edward easily.

As they pulled onto her street, Bella noticed Edwards face stiff up a bit. She reached over, and placed her hand on top of his. "He would be home for like, six hours Edward." She said, turning to face him. "Then," Edward started, pointing to her driveway, "whose car is that?" Bella looked to where he was pointing, as confusion, surprise, shock, and even worry fell over her face. Edward parked, turned off the car, and bobbed his head toward the door. "Come on. I'll walk you in."Bella smiled a weak smile, and grabbed her stuff. Once out of the car, she took her hand in his, as they walked toward the front door. "Okay. Lets go."

As she grabbed the key and went to unlock the door, it flew open. Bella's face was pale, emotionless with a tad of life still there. The person standing in the door way smiled. "It's been much to long Isabella!"

"Hasn't It?" Edward replied. He smiled at Bella, and led her into the house. "You'll back up my stories, right?" she said, following Edward into her kitchen. "As if you even have to ask babe." And as a small smile kept onto Bella's lips, he kissed her forehead, placed his backpack & hers on the table, and led her into the living room.

* * *

When a crazed rapist is on the loose, is on the loose, there's nothing scarier than pulling into your own house. That was true until about five minutes ago for Bella. Edward on the other hand, was assuming the worst. Pulling in, he noticed the dark car. He'd never seen it before, but then again, if it was Aaron, he knew Bella remembered his car…

It was a cold autumns day, when Edwards life changed forever. He was simply hanging out with a couple of friends, when a puny, pale girl walked over to him. She simply asked his name, and then left. Edward, being the curious one he was, followed her. "Well, what's yours then?"

"Bella" She called back, stopping in her tracks. "Hi? Nice To Meet You?" Edward said, confused. "Could you help me with something? I've been watching you for a while-Not In A Psychotic way" Bella said, when she noticed Edwards face filled with shock. "Um... How, can I help? And, Whatever It Is.. It Is Legal, Right?" Bella nodded, then shook her head, and then paused. "I need something like, a bodyguard. He wont come back if he sees I'm protected." Edward looked concern. He doubted the idea at first, but as soon as Bella explained the story, Edward couldnt have said yes faster.

That night though, he did come back. Charlie was gone; Aaron pulled into their driveway, and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he walked in, laughing at the stupidity in the house for not locking the door. Going to Bella's room he slowly whispered her name. When no one replied, he cursed under his breath. When he reached Bella's door, he turned to open it, only to find a sleeping Bella on her bed. He smiled wickedly, and walked over to her. He kissed her lips, attempting to wake her up. "Well then. We'll do this my way," He whispered, while undoing her shirt. Caressing her breasts in his hands, he moaned.

That's when Bella woke up, looking deep eyed at the man lying on top of her. She screamed, only to have his burning hand over her mouth. "Not one word." He said, smiling. He then stripped off her pants, and took off his own shirt. He replaced his hands, with his lips, only to be thrown into the wall 10 seconds later.

Edward said he'd meet Bella at 7:30, but when something came up, he thought he'd rather come over earlier, then not at all. Knocking on her door did no good, so he walked in. Hearing a bit of screaming, he ran up stairs to cheek on Bella. When he got to her room, he noticed the figure stripping her clothes off, and his hands roaming her body. He picked the scrawny man off her, and tossed him into the wall. Bella ran into Edward's arms, as he held her close.

Aaron wasn't finished though. He picked himself up, and limped over to Bella, slapping her across the face. "She's mine dickhead. Back off" He then grabbed Bella's leg, pulling her towards him, and her leg out of socket. For a small man, he had much strength when it came to what he wanted. Edward though, had even more strength when it came to what he must protect. He punched Aaron, and helped Bella over to the bed, giving her a chair to rest her swollen leg on. As much as he wanted to turn around and call the police, he knew not to leave Bella alone.

He looked over at Aaron, to see him on the floor. "I'm going to call the cops, okay?" he whispered to Bella. "Alright. The phones in the other room" She said, watching Edward attempt to find his cell phone. Giving up on his cell phone, he jogged to the other room and picked up the phone.

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew the police had to be reached. It took him 10 seconds before he heard Bellas scream again. It was short. As much as he wanted to turn around, he knew he had to call 911. He dialed the simple number, and luckily they answered as soon as possible.

All he said was rapist, gave her address and begged them not to use sirens, Aaron would run if he heard the cops coming, and hung up. Knowing the Washington police department, they'd be there within 20 minutes. But when he walked into Bella's room, twenty minutes seemed like the longest time ever. He saw Aaron with a knife, drawing circles around Bella's arm.

"One step and she gets it," He said to Edward. "So sorry to do this to you Izzy. But, it's the only way for him to leave. And for us to be one" He kissed her ear, licking it as she nodded. "Please Edward. He wont hurt me if you leave" Edward looked past the psycho with the knife, and into Bella. He didn't care if he'd only known her a day or two. He made her a promise. He slowly stepped forward, but regretted it, when Aaron took the knife and stabbed Bella's arm. "Keep moving dick. I wasn't kidding" _Just 12 more minutes_ Edward said. _Just keep still for 12 minutes_. He nodded, and sat down. "Alright. I'll Stay. But, first you have to drop the knife" Aaron shook his head, "I'm not stupid bitch. Besides, she's just so pretty when she bleeds…" He licked her arm, and stabbed her again, this time in the shoulder. Tears started to escape Bella's eyes, when the front door opened.

The cops ran into the house, but not fast enough. "You ratted me out fucker!" He turned to Bella, who shook her head. "No, please" Aaron put the knife to the far left side of her throat, and gently graded the top of her neck, only breaking skin in order to result in nothing deadly. He then dropped Bella and the knife. Edward went to Bella's side, as Aaron approached them. Edward went to punch him once more, but as Aaron heard the sound of voices coming up the stairs, he smiled. "Have fun, rapist. I'll see you soon Izzy." He kissed her hard on the mouth again, and jumped through the window in her room.

Until 2 weeks ago that was the last time Edward ever saw Aaron. He never told Bella he was back, yet when they spotted the car in the driveway, he feared that he might have too. As he grabbed her hand, he prayed it wasn't Aaron…

So, you could tell how surprised he himself was when René came to the door, smiling like a child on Christmas. She kissed Bella on the cheek, and embarrassed Edward in a hug. "It's been too long babe!" She smiled at Bella, and glanced over at Edward. "Is this he?" Stepping toward Edward before Bella could question her mother, René put her hands round his face. "He's adorable Bella! Finally proof that there are good people on line." She smiled, "Its Aaron, right?" Bella shook her head, and sighed. "No, mom" A Bit of embarrassment and a lot of concussion filled René's face. "I'm so sorry then," She said. Edward smiled, shacking his head also. "Its quite alright madam. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's mentioned you many times before" René smiled, nodding. "Ah, yes. We've spoken once or twice before. Very polite young boy?" she added, turning toward her daughter, who let out a nervous giggle.

"So, what are you two kids doing home so early? Doesn't school end at like, 3 these days?" Bella rolled her eyes, "No mom. I get out at 12 on Fridays. No Third period." She added, as Edward nodded. "And I TA for a third, yet my teacher was out today, so the office said just to enjoy an afternoon off. I would have let you picked up Bella if I had any idea you were in town" René smiled again, "You're growing on me boy. You're very polite. Its uncommon, many teenagers are rude like no other," Edward laughed, as Bella, her mother and him went to take a seat at the table. "Well, my parents are very well mannered. It was a rule growing up, to respect elders, I myself took it to a new level, respecting everyone, whither I receive it back or not" He shrugged, "And here I am rambling. I'm so sorry. I'll let you enjoy an afternoon with your daughter" He smiled at René, and went to give Bella a hug.

"You don't have to leave Edward," she said.

"I know. But I see you everyday, its selfish of me." He smiled, letting her go. "Besides, this is your mother. I don't want to intrude. You know where to reach me if you need me."

Bella nodded, also smiling. Edward bent down to kiss her forehead as always, but stopped, not wanting her mom to get the wrong impression. Her eyes fell a bit, and as always he noticed. Rolling his eyes, he smirked, and followed through with his goodbye kiss. She smiled, "thank you" He laughed, and turned toward René. "Madam, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon. Enjoy your day" as he waled toward the door he flashed a simple wave.

"Of course. You too" René called back as he left.

Bella had no need for razors tonight.

She had her mom, and her Edward.

* * *

**&thatssssssssss the fourrth Chapterrrrr :D**

**This chapterrr is realllllllllyyyy longgggggggg. Its like, 2300 worrrdssssssss ! :X**

**ahahha. So I hopeeee you guys likeeed it;**

**Review, Review. You'll get a shoutout if you do, promise :b**

**ahha. (:**

**Ohh, & two quick clarifications:**

**1. The third period thing, i wasn't sure how else to make it so they're out early with the fact that in the book they have a simple 7 class sceduale. So, i took it how it is at my school. three classes a day, each an hour and 40 minutes long. So, 2nd period ending at 11:40, they're home byy noon. Just to clear that up :**

**+2. This is alotttt like the OTH episode with phyco Derek and Patyonnn. When i was thinking of the plot for my story, and i wanted a depressed Bella, i had to have a background reason to why she started. &, that episode popped in my head. It wont be completelyyyy like the Derek/Payton story, but in a way it will. Lol.**

**Btw: ive decided, im not updating thissss, until i get like, 30 reviewss.**

**so, review + i'll update, lmao. (:**


	5. I Swear To Tell You Nothing

**A/n**: So, beforeeee I continue with this chapter, I must pled my case. I noticed my 30 reviews, two days ago I think? Or maybe just yesterdayy.. either way,

I was totally like "yay! Lets go write the next chapter!" & thennn, I wetn to my drawer where I keep my notebook with my plot and storylines and all that jazz, & I **couldn't find it.** Aslkdjf. I was soo madd, lmfao. Anyway, I found it in my TV room like, twenty minutes ago (: so yayyy. Heres the next chapterrr;

Shoutoutsss Are offically at the bottom; Review & you'll get oneee (:

* * *

_I Swear To Tell You Nothing, But I Can't Promise The Truth Won't Slip Out;_

"So…Hunny…" René paused, joining her daughter on the couch. Her tone was a bit scared, not sure how sore of a subject this would be. "What ever happened to Aaron?"

_Well let's see mom, nothing major. The psycho just decided to follow me around our town, tell me he loved me everyday... Nothing an average _

_Teenage boy wanting sex and only sex wouldn't do. Then again, I'm sure the average teenage boy wouldn't sink so low that they sneak into my room at night, and attempt to rape me. But like I said, nothing major right? _

Bella sighed, pausing. There wasn't one word spinning around inside her catastrophe of a head that she could say aloud to her mother. She hated talking about Aaron with everyone-Especially those that mean so much to her.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then instead bit her bottom lip. Turning her face from her mother, she stared at the dark, blank TV screen.

When a tired Charlie came home from a long day of work, he wasn't expecting to see his stunning ex-wife sitting at the kitchen table with his daughter. He was very welcoming though, and generously told René to stay-He'd rent a hotel room for the night.

After moments of "no, I'll go. You stay"'s going back and forth, she finally gave in, and told Charlie she would find a hotel tomorrow night;

That was something Bella always adored about her parents: they were never the type that fought. Maybe it was the fact that they were in each other's lives for so long...but whatever it was, Bella wasn't complaining.

She was also a fan of her mother's talent at keeping her mouth shut. It only took five minutes of pleading, and René promised not to mention Edwards short visit this afternoon. She knew her mother would ask why, yet luckily before she could, Charlie came home. Since then, they'd talked of nothing except Phil, movies, life, music...and now Aaron.

Blinking over to her mother after what seemed like a lifetime, she spoke. "It's a long story. Not something I talk about:"

Her mother saw her tremble a bit, and stroked her arm. "You're alright though, correct?"

"Better now. Edward has been amazing at putting up with me from the start." She formed her lips to a small smile, yet when her mother's eyes beamed with compassion and joy, Bella's smile enlarged.

She was so grateful that her mother and Edward had gotten along. Finally someone who noticed the real Edward… nothing like the evil one Charlie had created and sworn to see Everytime those emerald eyes were locked with his daughters.

"He's a good boyfriend" René said, her eyes still filled with joy. Bella laughed though, and shook her head. It wasn't a _you're hilarious, hahahah_ laugh,

Nor a _ha...ha... let me cover up for the truth_ type either...

Some where in between most likely.

"Just a friend mom. An amazing friend. Actually, he's probably the whole reason I'm breathing now-"

It only took a nanosecond for Bella to regret those last few words.

Under her breath, she swore.

René gave her a baffled, suspicious, look.

"Figure of speech" Bella said, noting her mother's look and mentally crossing her fingers and praying she'd believe it. Sadly, that backfired.

"Bull shit. Don't buy it. Try the truth"

Bella mentally slapped herself for forgetting about her mothers deep read into everything.

She paused;

her mother couldn't handle the truth.

Bella couldn't even get a grip on her own past, let alone admit out loud her own fucking addictions.

She shrugged, careful about what she said. "He means a lot.." She started, "he makes me feel happy. For-" she paused again.

_For the first time since Aaron touched me_ she mentally added.

"...For real. Not one of those fake, 'Butterfly in the stomach, yet the minute you walk out of the room I'm perfectly fine again' type things. Not the, 'I love you because you're fun to look at' either." Bella noticed her mothers face drop when she mentioned love.

"so maybe I would be here if he wasn't, and maybe I would still walk around and breathe if he suddenly decided he didn't want to be in my life. But I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't laugh, or smile. I'd be lifeless. I could get one smirk from that boy, and everything would be alright. I could get one hug from him, and need nothing yet everything at the same time. I feel safe around him, I feel needed. & that feeling alone? Its-its…breathtaking." She closed her mouth, ending her rant, and shrugged once more. "And that's the honest truth mom."

René smiled, taking in every last word her daughter had said. It had been a long time since she had seen Bella this happy. It had been a long time since she'd call, and Bella would be excited to hear from her. She came the conclusion that her daughter was right;

Edward was the one thing that kept her daughter together. She could see it within five minutes of being with them this afternoon.

The chemistry between them was noticeable also. Almost as though Edward himself would be lifeless without Bella. They needed each other to stay whole, to stay themselves.

Bella knew the depth of her relationship with Edward. He only kept her whole, because she was crazy about him. For all she knew, he on the other hand could see nothing more than a friendship with her. But that Bella would take. She knew well enough not to ask for more. She needed him in her life, and if that meant he was a friend only, she'd take it over nothing. She'd take the accidental nights were she curled up next to him, or the addicting feeling of his hands roaming over her legs as he distracted her from the sting of the hydrogen peroxide.

She'd even take the goodbye kisses he gave her, knowing she wanted more, yet knowing if she got what she wanted, in the end he'd have the power to break her.

"He holds you like you're his, you know." René said, breaking the state of mind Bella was in at the moment, and bringing her back to reality. "When he hugs you, its like he gives off a selfishness vibe, to show everyone else that even thinks to look at you, that they have to get through him before hurting you. As if he thinks, that when he lets go of you, you'll run to the arms of another man, and pick the stranger over Edward himself." René nodded, taking in her daughter's confused look. "Its true you know. Its also extremely sickening to see such strong emotion between two people." She smirked, which caused Bella to laugh again.

It didn't matter if her mother was right or not; for all she knew, she was just being told what René knew she wanted to hear.

The only thing that did matter, was that, as this moment in time, this exact second, Bella felt complete. She felt normal again. As if the scars on her body weren't there, and that she was a normal human who dealt with pain like anyone else… with anger and drama instead of razors and ice packs.

Then again, when around her mother, Bella had to be that person. She had a wall up- Hell, you could even pass her off as fake. To everyone she was either the great family-based girl who had a few scratches here and there from clumsy falls, accidents, and trips.

Or, if you studied her well enough, she was the emotional freak who kept her secrets with a razor and the fuck buddy of a friend who was always with her at school. Either way, she was never seen as both-only in one pair of eyes. One pair of gorgeous, hypnotizing emerald eyes, was she known as both.

And as scary as it was, knowing that Edward knew the real here not only made Bella fall in love with him even more, but it scared the fucking shit out of her.

* * *

**A/n**: Like it? Maybe? Lmfao. Just review, pllleasseeeee. :D

lalala. longggg chhappppterrrr !  
You shoullldd beee happy (: lmfao.

Ummm.. not much other than that to sayyyy. **review**review_review_. lmao.

_Shouttouttss_:

**Asspen**:

1. lmfaoyour name hoe :b

2. Random People: I DO KNOW HER. dont think i'm just being a bitch. hahaha.

3. Thank you for the reviews.. yeah, i know, but it seems to desprate... being in a position where its like that, and seeing such an addiction with someone before, its just.. not my favorite chapter at all. "

**Jess**:

seeeee. you understand; thats why i dont like chapter three. its too much like twoo :X  
Lol;

**Maryann**:

yourreeee sweet :D thankss ! Keep reviewing :b haha.

Thanks all (:  
i'lll updateee soon :D


	6. My Mind Has A Tendancy To Forget You

**Authors Noteee :  
HI! :D **  
sorryyyy its beeen foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr+ever+everrrr. It took me like, three weeks to even know what I wanted to do with chapter six :X anyway, I'm pretty happy with it now (: + its longggggggg. So you should be happyyy :D

So, yes. Enjoyenjoy.

_Chapter Six:_

_My Mind Has A Slight Tendency To Forget You, Yet My Heart Never Will._

After five days of nonstop mother-daughter bonding, Bella bid farewell to René. With a never ending hug, a kiss on the forehead, and a promise to visit very soon, Bella turned from the airport drop off, and hoped back in the car.

Ten minutes later, Bella was home. She walked into her room, and noticed a small letter on her bed. She smiled, knowing right away whom it was from.

With the few exceptions of the days Charlie needed to work, he made it is duty to stay home, and give Bella the picture perfect family she never really had. As much as she loved seeing her mother and father get along, it meant that she couldn't see Edward, other than at school. And to Bella, 7 short hours were never enough. Not even a whole night was enough time with Edward to her... So, to catch her up on the real world, while she and her family stayed back in the past.

There was something that always made her smile about Edward caring enough to send her a note everyday. He'd climb through her room window while they were away, and leave her a small folded note everyday, always ending in the same, four small words that made Bella's day over and over.  
"I miss _my_ Bella".

Bella quickly opened the note, and read it to herself.

_Day: 6. Six, do you see that? I can go six days without food, six days without sleep, but these six days without you are killing me. I know you're safe though; I know that you're in good hands with your father, and I know it's healthy to see your mother. She loves you. Luckily, tomorrows Monday. These long two days without hearing your voice are almost over. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I've missed my Bella.  
Love, Edward._

Taking the note and the large smile that always came with, she opened her drawer, and placed the note in, with the others from the rest of the week.

The last five days had been good, for the most part. Once she got over the strange feeling without Edward walking to her to her door, or the surprise visits in the dead of night, Bella felt somewhat normal again. Not dependant on someone else, but how she was before Aaron entered her life. It wasn't easy, that's very true. But, it was possible. She knew she couldn't show pain infront of her father, nor could the subject be brought up infront of him. She tried her hardest to push Edward out of mind, yet after failing at that, she simply did her best not to show her emptiness without him.

By the third day, she felt normal. She had bottled up that emptiness, and placed it in the back of her. She knew from day one, her mother wouldn't stay longer than a week. It was written clearly on her face, that she missed Phil. Yet, it was just as clear that she would take the sadness without him over not seeing her daughter, any day. So, it wasn't that Bella ever thought she'd have to go forever with Edward; it was the fact that she had never been so dependant on a man, ever. Not even her own father; She never needed anyone to help her, and now that Edward was so tightly placed in her life, she knew how much pain would come to her if he was to ever leave. And though she felt horrible day after day, she became contact soon again. Her mom was the only one who noticed, & the only reason being is because her mother was the same way being so far from Phil, for such a short time.

So, the five days passed, slowly. And now, after what felt like much longer, Bella was only a few hours away from Edward; from every part of her normal life that was put on hold when her mother came.

There was only one thing missing though. And that one thing was what kept Bella up all night long. She needed to let Edward know; She couldn't do this anymore. For the past year, she had wanted more than a friendship with Edward, yet she never had the courage to tell him so. She wanted him there to kiss her, to hold her, and though she had this now, it wasn't the same. It took her a week without him to finally pinpoint how much he really meant. She'd do anything for that boy. She swore to that. So, the question was, what's keeping her from telling him? If you can sit infront of your mother, and spill your guts out, why can't you tell him?

The following morning, Bella woke up, after finally catching sleep around 4 AM, and got ready. Walking down the stairs, she waved goodbye to Charlie, who was sitting on the couch watching Tivoed games, and enjoying his last day off. As she walked down the street, to the corner where Edward had been picking her up for the last week, time couldn't have gone by slower. When he pulled up, she smiled, hoping in the car. "What time do you nee-"

"She's Gone" Bella answered, before Edward could finish his sentence. He smiled, nodding. "How'd she enjoy her stay?" He said. As happy as he was about her leaving, he knew at the same time, Bella missed her mom. Growing up with her mother always near, he understood the joy Bella felt knowing her mother was near, even if it was only for a few days. She nodded, relaxing back in her seat, as Edward drove toward the school. "I told her I'd visit her soon; Phoenix will be a nice escape from all the rain here though" She shrugged, and looked over at Edward. "Any idea when you'll go?"

Bella shook her head, "Probably not until December or something; there isn't much to do out here, Holiday wise. Charlie always goes to the Blacks, and I'm usually stuck with the other guys."

Edward laughed, nodding in agreement. "Like, last year, when you, not only had to stay inside due to the snow, but were stuck in the tiny living room, with 20 other people."  
Bella moaned, "don't remind me." She laughed, looking over at Edward. "You should come over tonight. I've missed you"  
He smiled, & nodded, getting out of his car, and walking near Bella into the school. "I will. Promise"

As the day wired to an end, Bella's heart was racing more and more. She knew that tonight, she was going to tell Edward the truth- that she was a wreck without him, and wanted more than a friendship. It was a lot harder than it seemed though, that was deffinetly true.

Around six pm Bella heard a strange knock on the door. She curiously went to answer it, only finding a box. Looking out, she didn't see any cars, or any delivery vans.

She walked into her kitchen, looked over to see Charlie asleep on the chair, and grabbed a knife to tear the wrapping. After pulling the paper off, she snapped the tape in half, and reached in, finding a stuffed bear. Taped to the inside, there was a small note. After a week with her mother, and every emotion with Edward, she wasn't anywhere near expecting this. Maybe it was a punishment for letting herself forget; for finding peace with her parents, for becoming more social, for being human again. Maybe it was because in the end, she fell for Edward, and he knew it. He knew that Bella never wanted him. It was clear that night, and it was clear to this day. Whatever the reason was, Aaron couldn't stand to see Bella happy, without him in her life. Even if it meant he had to throw in random gifts here and there, tell her he loved her with flowers and letters, or dare she think it, showing up in person… Either way, in the end, he wouldn't be happy without knowing Bella belonged with him-even if she knew she didn't.

After a moment of forgetting how to breathe, she calmly brought the bear into her room, and threw it in the closet. As much as she would love to take it herself and rip it to shreds, then throw it away in the kitchen, she knew if Charlie saw it, he'd ask who its from.

Looking over at the clock, Bella sighed. Edward was suppose to be over in three hours. As shaken up as Bella was right now, she had no need for a razor, or anything sharper. She only wanted to curl up on her bed, cry her eyes out, and be sung to sleep by Edward. But tonight, that wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let Aaron ruin today, more tonight that was. Instead of curling up and breaking down, Bella simply took out her phone, and sent Edward a lame excuse, telling him that she was tired, and wanted to sleep now. She told him that as much as she wanted to see him, she needed sleep to be herself. Sighing it _love you. Bella, _she clicked sent, and curled up in bed keeping her bottom lip tight in-between her teeth, focusing not so much on the growing taste of blood, but more on keeping the salty tears from falling. This would be a long night. But soon, Bella knew, she wouldn't have to face this monster alone.

**Authorss Noteeee:** Thatsssssssss chapterrr six (: I actually know what I want to do for chapter seven, so I'll start that sooon & then have it put up (:  
Ummm, Im to lazy to go & look at my recent reviews right now, so I'm not going to give out any shoutouts :X ahaha. Anyway, review bettchssss :D


	7. Relapse Of The Mind

**Authorr Noteee **: Soooooooo. i hope you enjoy this chapterrrrrrrrr !

Uhh. not much to say actually. Lmao. Review+ shoutouts are at theee botttom (:  
Readd Onn :D_  
_

_Chapter Seven;_

_A Relaspe Of The Mind, Is Exactly What I Was Avoiding._

This wasn't what she wanted; It was nothing like what she wanted.  
She knew that, come Monday, Edward would be questioning her like no other.  
She also knew that she would have no answers for him.

Since January 10 of two years ago, nothing had been easy for her. She felt ats if her whole life had been picked up, and thrown into a crappy little space, forcing her to reconnect with people, and to try to find her heart again-to try to find a way to become herself again. Then again, that was a long call. She'd never be herself again. That was the first time she got a glimpse of how deranged Aaron was. How a small one-month relationship, had become an obsession.

She never had time to process everything that had happened. If she had, it probably would have been easier to let go of. Yet, within two, maybe even three weeks of that first glance at the true Aaron, Bella found Edward. At first, it was all simple. He'd come over, they'd talk, he'd leave. Being who he was, he always had a date, or a party to plan, so conversations with Bella were short. It wasn't until that horrible night, that he became attached to her. He had his reasons, and honestly, as close as Bella and him were, she never bothered to ask why.  
Bella used to think her life would be better with Edward. She used to hope he'd catch on to how much of a mess she was, and he'd leave. She felt bad enough, knowing for three weeks, Edward couldn't close his eyes, without seeing Aaron attack not only Bella, but him. Bella had done enough damage on Edward. Sure, she needed him, but for all she knew, she was niothing to him; A simple pity case, nothing more. Though, weither she'd admit it or not, she was attached. Not in the way that screamed love, for there were no emotional feelings there at this time. But, to her, Edward was her gardian angel. She would be dead without him. She wouldnt know how to handle anything.

It scared her, to know that she had become a completely numb being. The word 'person' didn't even fit her back then. People had emotions, they laughed, cried, ate, slept, and spoke. For three solid weeks, Bella did nothing. She'd stay up at night drawing, or writing out every complicated thought in her mind; She'd do her homework, and then curl up in a ball with pen and paper, occasionally difting into sleep, and once in a while coming downstairs for food. She was a loner, an anti-social, there was no question.

It was within this time, that Bella found her escape from pain. She found her way to become normal again; And she owed it all to that random stranger in front of Safeway.

She used to think down on those who cut; those who found relief within pain. Yet, while the homeless man asked her for change, over and over, her opinion suddenly changed. "Please? Just a dime?" Bella could have been paying no attention, and the next words he said, would have grabbed her attention in the snap of a finger. "Spending it all on the boyfriend, eh?" As Bella turned around to set him straight, her arm got caught on the side of a loose nail, coming out of the nearby shopping cart rack. The speed at which Bellas arm was moving up, to give the homeless man a lesson, and the sharpness of the nail, lead to a semi-thick, short cut on Bellas elbow. At first, she cried out in a bit of pain; Next, she forgot why she was mad at the homeless man in front of her.  
Within a week of cutting, Bella became a bit more human like, only scarred. She began a regular sleeping pattern, and began to eat again. When she first started, it took more then ever to push her to pain. Yet, the moment the tears came, or the horrible memories flew back to her mind, his words repeating themselves as she shivered at the feeling of his hands, the razor found her. She compared it to being a small child, sleeping in your room alone, on a stormy night. As the tree hits your window, the thunder roars, or the lighting shocks, you'll be so afraid you run to your parents, begging to sleep with them. Then, with a small kiss, every fear was gone, and you were peacefully sleeping. When that razor reached her hands, every memory was rinced into the sink, along with the blood coming off the razor.  
It took 12 days for Edward to notice. How he did, Bella could only guess. It was around 4 o'clock, and Bella was sitting at home doing homework, when she heard a knock on the door. When she saw it was Edward, she let him in, only to be quickly rambished with a lecture, on how cutting was a horrible pain releaver, and he was extremely against it. That was also the first night he came to Bellas room;  
When it came to pain, there was something Edward always hid; something that he would show, but wouldn't speak about, Even more so when it came to cutting. It was if he had experience in that situation. Because, everytime Bella hurt herself, Edward was there, frowning, disappointed, yet never speaking a negative word. He'd hold her, telling her everything would be okay. Bella never had the guts to ask him backthen, and by now, the rutine had become so normal, that it was rare for her to even remember his strange attitude about it, yet every other part of those two years, would be with her forever, along with every scar to help tell the story.  
& that's how it has been for the past two years. When Edward came around, Bella finally admitted to herself how selfish she had been; how focusing on her problems didn't solve them. Maybe it didn't help her stop cutting, but it did quickly show her how to let people in. A limited amount yes, but she was slowly improving…slowly becoming a normal 17 year old girl once again. And with the shock back to reality, Bella finally noticed the lifesavior standing over her everyday. And with this, came the fact that Bella was ready to find love again; to be normal, yet to have her obsession at the same time. Everyone has been wonded, the only difference between Bella and everyone else, was that hers were done by herself. Everyone had secrets; the only difference again, between Bella and everyone else, was that her's were shown on her skin.

By now, Bella was standing in the kitchen, staring at the envelope from Aaron, that came with the gift. Taking out a knife, she stared at it. Rotating it in her hands, she sighed. She slowly brought it down, placing a small cut on the object below the knife.

* * *

**  
A/n**: hmmmm, clifffhanggerr ?! (:

Soo, confesssion timeee: This was originally suppose to the the chapter where Bella + Edward got together, butttt I wasn't exactly in a happy go lucky mood todayyy. Don't hate meee :X It'll happen in the next chapterrr though, pinkkyyyy promiseee (:

review shoutouts ::

1. Aspenn: You Loveddd Yourrr Quoteee . (:

2. Vi0lentSerenity: seriously, your review made my life :b

3. Chriss128: Yess . She will, one dayyy. i promise "D


End file.
